Xinjiangball
DIM SUM! |reality =Xinjiang Uygur Autonomous Region |government = People's Republic |capital =Ürümqi |affiliation =Chinaball |personality =Crazy man, kebab, Islamist, a little Schizophrenic, ebullient |language = Uyghur Chinese |religion = Islam Chinese religions Buddhism |military = |friends = Best Friend Aksai Chinball Shaksgamball Hong Kongball Macauball Taiwanball USAball Philippinesball Vietnamball Malaysiaball Indonesiaball My secular twin, Help Me! Japanball Thanks your money! (as Bright side) |enemies = Chinaball and his friends (as another side) Refused to give refuge |likes =Turkeyball,Kebab,Islam,Sweet grape and watermelon,Desert,Independence (not all), Communist (as bright side) |hates =Using Beijing's time zone, Stop Killing my Peoples ( :Stop killing my people, too!), Separatism (most) |founded =1949 |ended = |predecessor =Second East Turkestan Republicball |successor = |food = |intospace = |status =Tortured by two sides |notes =INDEPENDENCE!!!Emm...I mean...I love you, mom. }} Uyghurball, or East Turkestanball, or Xinjiangball, or Blue Turkeyball is an autonomous region of Chinaball.He is also have a little Schizophrenic. History Uyghurball was born as a musteeball between 1ball and 2ball, later adopted by Chinaball. He failed twice when tried to became independent from Republic of Chinaball because he never cared about his feelings.From then on, he start to become schizophrenic.It's still not able to cure it until today. After PRCball killed his father ROCball, Chinaball started to care about his feelings... Xinjiangball is a poor place, and Chinaball is doing its best to make it rich, such as the establishment of Kashi city SEZ. Some Uyghurballs are not able to endure the suffering of temporary poverty and choose to be independent, but not many of them. At the same time, Chinaball also pays great attention to the cultural protection of Xinjiang, even the Chinese currency is printed on Uyghur somewhere. But some Uyghurballs still feel they are not good to them. This is another topic - Xinjiang conflict.Anyway, he likes Chinaball very much but also hates him. Personality Uygurball is one of Chinaball's sons, but also all the largest in all sons. he always wanted to be independent,but he also want to be stays here, and thus suffer from a certain schizophrenia. He has his own time zone despite requiring him to use Shanghai's time zone which is way off based on his geographical location. He is very enthusiastic about visitor, no matter what nationality it is.He also like sharing their sweet graph and watermelon. He is also have a little schizophrenic because of the experience in ROCball time, ROCball left a shadow in his heart.In the bright side he is normal, grateful ball and love live, at this side he hate separatism, and be kind to others, but in his another side, also known as East Turkestan side, he is crazy, harmful and gets angry easily, and want to be independent. He is adamancy and optimistic, because even in such a difficult situation (Schizophrenic disease), he can still be optimistic and strong to face the pain disease bring in this case.( :Son, yuo have to be stronk!) How to draw Draw Uyghurball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this blue # Draw a white star and crescent in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Uyghurball.png File:PgO76bL.png Freedom_is_Contagious.png File:Pan-Ethnicism.png China's Nightmare.png Independence.png zh:新疆球 Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Dim Sum Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Uyghur Category:Islam West Turkestanball Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:Turkic Category:Islamic Category:Altaic Category:Uyghur Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Chinaball Category:Defend kebab Category:Rice remover Category:Rice removers Category:Desert Category:Sparse Category:Muslim lovers Category:Muslim Category:Communist Category:Taoist